Nail drivers are frequently used tools in working. However some pneumatic or gas driving nail drivers need power to drive the illumination device, fan and ignition device of the nail driver.
In the prior art nail driver, a battery is used to power supply to the ignition device, illumination device and fan of the nail driver. As power of the battery is used up. A new one is used to update the old one. Thus, uses are necessary to update the battery frequently. Time is consumed and cost is high.